


for each other, then

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boot Worship, Daddy Kink, Enemas, F/F, Gem Fusion, Humiliation, Licking, Masochism, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Queer Flavored Mommy Dom and Daddy Dom/Little, Rimming, Sadism, Scarves, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: A collection of Femslash Steven Universe stories (written after 'A Single Pale Rose' aired). Various pairings. Mix of SFW and NSFW.She only likes it when Pearl begs her to let her clean her room. Those moments are few and far between- if they weren’t maybe Amethyst’s room would be pristine because she likes to watch Pearl on her knees in front of her.





	1. A common ground l NSFW ; Pearl/Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've posted explicit fic for this fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strap on sex, enema mention, vaginal and anal sex, rimming, and suspension via silk scarves.

Amethyst hates it when Pearl comes into her room unexpected and cleans. She hates it more when Pearl nags at her. She only likes it when Pearl begs her to let her clean her room. Those moments are few and far between- if they weren’t maybe Amethyst’s room would be pristine because she likes to watch Pearl on her knees in front of her. 

The only thing that Amethyst will let Pearl clean without question, without prying and no bargaining necessary is her ass. It’s one of the few things they agree on. Pearl already likes to clean and Amethyst likes it when her ass is played with. It’s a win-win and not a single argument is sparked during. 

The first time, Amethyst had rolled her eyes, watching Pearl fastidiously dress her hands in nitrile gloves. Now, hearing the snap of gloves gets her wet and at attention. Sometimes, Pearl messes with her, snapping elastics and rubber bands errantly, without the promise of spreading her ass cheeks, always at the most inopportune times. It’s the only way Pearl knows how to fluster her, revenge for all the times Amethyst has said or done something inappropriate. Pearl’s methods are slight, unlike Amethyst’s and nobody's the wiser when it’s done in public- except maybe Garnet. 

There's something dirty about it, a juxtaposition because she's being cleaned. 

Pearl always leaves the room after administering the enema, retreating. Amethyst jeers at her as she runs away, says she's going to miss the best part. 

It is fun, but what comes next is better, after Pearl runs the damp cloth a final time, before running her tongue from the base of Amethyst’s spine and down.

Pearl chases the shivers that skate across Amethyst’s skin. Her eyes hooded and lashes long, she parts Amethyst's ass cheeks to get closer. 

Amethyst’s knees quake and she falls to the floor- Pearl is quick to catch her. They’ve done this so many times and Amethyst is so breathless that she doesn’t even manage a : “Thanks, P.” She just clenches her fists around whatever she can get her hands on and bears the pleasure. Whenever Pearl touches her, it’s hard to concentrate and it feels so good it’s overwhelming and almost painful. A part of her itches to get away, to push Pearl away, if that ever happens she’s already given Pearl permission to hold her down, it inevitably always does happen and within minutes Amethyst can hear the whisper of clothe, (like the sound of gloves snapping it gets her excited) and Pearl’s sash loosens around her waist and replaces itself upon Amethyst’s wrists. 

There is something so freeing in losing control. Amethyst has told Pearl she should try it sometime, Pearl who smiles gently and says she is happy being in control. Pearl who closes her eyes again, concentrating as you do when you’re eating ass.  
Most of the time Amethyst hates that smug look on Pearl’s face- the ‘I told you so’ look, the ‘I was right look’, but she doesn’t mind it when it’s after she’s come. But the look on Pearl’s face isn’t just that, she looks satisfied, after a job well done.

And then, Pearl’s expression shifts, her eyes narrowing. The look on her face reminds Amethyst of when they’re sparring; in a way she guesses they are fighting but it’s more play than usual and Pearl has the upper hand more than she oft does. Amethyst squirms but the knot Pearl has tied is unmovable, like her resolve. 

She flips Amethyst on her back and pulls a long silk scarf from her gem. Quickly, accurately she ties Amethyst by the ankles. Then, she goes on tip toe and loops the silk over a ceiling beam, lifting Amethyst up by her ankles, hands tied behind her back. Her lower half is almost airborne but the rest of her body is still comfortably on the ground. Amethyst wonders if the position she’s in would be safe for a human- through trial and error she’s learned that what she can withstand with Pearl, Vidalia cannot. Pearl never has to think about the things Amethyst does when it comes to bondage; gems don’t have nerves, and they’re sturdier, more flexible than a human can imagine. 

Also from her gem, Pearl pulls out a dildo and harness.

“Why don’t you just shapeshift?” Amethyst has asked several times before but the answer is always absent as Pearl slips into the harness, her eyes to the floor. She spreads Amethyst wide, inspecting her until she’s satisfied by the blush that rises to Amethyst’s cheeks. Then, she slides the phallus deep inside Amethyst, slowly rocking her hips as the lower part of Amethyst’s body (still up in the air by the scarves) sway with each thrust.

Pearl cups her ass and her fingers purposely curl inwards, glancing against the tailbone before meeting her asshole, still wet from the ministrations of her tongue. Amethyst opens up to her, eager.

Pearl slips two fingers inside her.

It’s all too easy, meaning she’s ready, Pearl pulls out briefly only to move back inside of her, this time filling her ass. Amethyst moans, growing slack in the scarves. Getting filled up feels just as satisfying as the aftermath of the enema. She’d say something but that would ruin the mood for Pearl and while Amethyst is usually for prodding her patience, she’s not about to ruin this for herself too. She saves the comment for later, after she’s had her fill, spent and entangled in Pearl’s arms and her scarves.


	2. Hold me, Touch Me l NSFW ; Jasper/Garnet, Pearl/Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those moments when I want to challenge myself and my readerbase (like I did in the last fic in this collection). I wrote this the beginning of summer but lost interest so it's unfinished and will remain so. Not that I don't like it- finding it months later I was impressed but the kink was too sappy for me lol
> 
> Contains queer flavored Daddy Dom/Little and Mommy Dom/Little, strap ons, oral, roleplaying, and complicated feelings.

Jasper never knew her mother. Auntie Blue said her mother had passed away. Aunt Jaune said she had abandoned her. Only one of the two stories felt true to Jasper-- the worse one, the one that implied she was unwanted. 

She spent most of her childhood seeking warmth, but her aunts were not physically affectionate, her presence reminded them too much of their loss. 

She tried initiating hugs, and when that didn’t work, she caused scenes at school. Eventually, she gave up seeking attention. It was too much work and always ended in rejection.

She had few friends. Her closest was Peridot, who had stuck around with her since middle school, who also had issues with touch. Peridot was a conundrum; she craved touch and recoiled at it. 

It was through Peridot that Jasper met Pearl, and through Pearl, she met Garnet.

Garnet was stoic and quiet when they first met, to the point that Jasper assumed she had made a bad impression and there was animosity between them. It wasn’t until Jasper had been drunk and on her knees, puking over a toilet, that she realized she had been wrong. Garnet had been there with her, holding her hair up and stroking her back as she heaved and cried over the toilet. It was embarrassing, but the memory had somehow wedged itself into one of her few positive moments. The firm pressure of Garnet’s hand and the soothing circles drawn on her back had stayed with her. 

The need to be touched had never left her, and with Garnet's kind gesture-- a platonic one, Jasper reminded herself sternly-- the acknowledgment of that reawakened. In many ways she wished Garnet had never helped her.

When Pearl offered to tie her hands behind her back, Jasper said yes, just to feel anyone’s hands on her. Pearl’s hands were soft and smelled like talc, but her touch was detached. It was apparent that the moment between them was experimentation, Pearl the researcher and Jasper the subject. She was as firm as a school mistress, tutting when Jasper squirmed as she inspected her handiwork. 

She was the opposite with Garnet. With Garnet, Pearl’s arrogant serenity cracked and the frantic desire to please would pull both corners of her mouth into a manic expression as she crawled on the the ground, pleading to Garnet, calling her ‘Daddy.’

Jasper boggled the first time she had watched them, perturbed that Pearl was seemingly not herself, and then by the envy that bubbled forth from her. She knew viscerally well why Pearl was on her knees. She knew what it was like to desperately cling and beg and want. Even still, with understanding attached, her disgust did not ebb for the scene in front of her. She watched, disturbingly transfixed, as Pearl nuzzled the crotch of Garnet’s pants, watch as Garnet unzipped her fly and pulled a stiff phallus free from the confines of fabric to press against Pearl’s lips.

And then there was her jealousy again, of Pearl, whose cheek was caressed, who Garnet called, “My good little girl.”

Peridot, tired of hearing Jasper vent, recounting the same story for the fifth time, said, “Just tell her you want a hug.”

“You can’t just come up to people and ask them to hug you.”

“Why not? You’re friends, aren’t you?”

Jasper wasn’t sure. They were certainly within each other’s social circles. 

Peridot threatened to tell Garnet for her. Jasper had a bad feeling about that. Peridot would only complicate things by talking in her stead. So she took the initiative, called Garnet (after obtaining her number from Pearl), and asked her out for donuts whenever she was free.

Garnet said she was free tonight.

An hour later, they were at the Big Donut, coffee cooling in their hands and a dozen glazed donuts untouched between them. Garnet’s shades hung on the front of her shirt, wedged between her breasts. Jasper forced her coffee down like it was thick sludge, moving her eyes away from the alluring view.

Garnet didn’t ask Jasper what she wanted to talk about. She waited, but her calm was intimidating. 

Jasper stared at her hands, and to get the ball rolling, pretended she was in her therapist’s office. Probably not the best route to get things done, but she knew no other way to talk about the subject. She mentioned her mother’s abandonment (or was it death?) and how that had affected her, how she had never been hugged, how the hand on her shoulder when she was drunk had been the most affection anyone had given her.

And then in a lower tone she talked about Garnet's scene with Pearl and how that had made her feel. She finally lead up to asking if Garnet would hug her-- more than that--if Garnet would be a surrogate mother figure.

“Not all the time. Just once in a while. When I need it.”

Garnet smiled as if she had already been expecting Jasper to ask. .

X

The next morning, Garnet found the key Jasper had left her under the doormat to her apartment. As they had discussed, Jasper was in bed when she found her, dressed in her most comfortable clothes that made her feel small. Garnet wore what Jasper asked-- high waisted pants that accentuated her thick hips and a button-down blouse with a rounded collar.

Garnet tied an apron around her waist and pressed a hand to Jasper’s forehead. “Poor girl, you have a fever.” Jasper didn’t, but the concern in Garnet’s touch felt real. She closed her eyes, acting miserable, pouting, “do I have to go to school, Mommy?”

Garnet shook her head, stroking her face,


	3. Snippet 1 l SFW ; Amethyst/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my notebooks today and found this unused snippet for the fic Hold Me, Touch Me. I thought it was funny and would be a waste not to share.

Peridot's eyes widened, a smirk playing across her face, "If you won't tell her, I will."

Jasper growled, "I'll tell Amethyst you like her."

"Deal! And she already knows, you clod!"


	4. at a precipice l SFW; Amethyst/Peridot (Collab)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collab with my friend @gemscribblings on tumblr. Go read their fics:  
> https://gemscribblings.tumblr.com/mystories
> 
> This is actually a year or over a year old? We were slow writing it and then once it was finished I was being a perfectionist and didn't want to share it until it felt ~perfect~ but it's been a damn year now and it was finished. No sense picking at it like a vulture. Actually, when I thought to re-read it I felt like it was just right, like how I imagined the premise in my head when I suggested it as a collab.

X

The relationship between Percy and Pierre was not the first love story Peridot had ever heard. She had been hiding in a corner of the barn, close to Steven's bed, within earshot of Garnet. At the time the permafusion had been the most perplexing of the rebels that she had found herself colliding with, and she had undertaken a low key surveillance of her in order to try and learn what she could. Peridot had learned a lot that evening. That it was Steven's birthday (whatever that was), Sapphire's involvement in Blue Diamond's court, an insider's look into the rebellion, and how Ruby and Sapphire met.

Initially, Peridot was only interested in the history lesson, she wanted to hear what sort of lies a rebel would make to justify their actions. But as Garnet spoke, like Steven, she became enraptured by the story. She had never heard of a gem sacrificing it all for a gem that wasn't a Diamond.

Garnet's story still stuck with her. Peridot had never considered love, devotion she was more familiar with. She was devoted to Yellow Diamond, she respected her superiors. She had thought Amethyst was no different, within this hierarchy she had stumbled into for the time being.

The jokes, the compliments. . it was all an inherent need to please the best gem within the hierarchy. And that time she rescued Amethyst from the runaway drill head? Again, respect.

Of course that hadn't quite explained her feelings as she had sat straddled atop the quartz. Normally even touching a superior gem was grounds for swift and unpleasant reprisal, but at that moment she hadn't felt fear. 

Looking back now she realized that something had shifted in her perception. The Crystal Gems had moved from being her jailors, to reluctant allies and eventually to something like friends. And Amethyst, her role had changed too. To what, Peridot had difficulty discerning. 'Friends' she thought, but that didn't seem accurate. She wanted. . . more.

Their interactions together had the familiar hallmarks of friendship which she'd learned to recognize, but beneath the surface there was something else. A paradoxical blend of both comfort and discontent. An easy camaraderie that was occasionally broken by awkward pauses and sidelong looks. Peridot was loathe to admit that this interaction reminded her of when Paulette and Percy were in the same scene. However, Peridot was quick to accept this and with several seasons of Camp Pining Hearts in her possession had another three day marathon, creating reference notes on scrap pieces of paper, written in crayon. She was more protective of her tape recorder since the realization, keeping track of possible ways to inform Amethyst of her 'crush'. It was unnerving when Garnet caught her muttering into her recorder, smirking. Apparently, the fusion had future vision. Peridot was inclined to run over her list of ideas to Garnet to predict the outcomes but before she could begin to ask Garnet was gone. Whatever future she saw, she wanted Peridot to find out for herself.

Of course it could also be that Garnet had foreseen no possible way for this to work, but Peridot wasn't going to concern herself with that possibility. There was no need for Blue Court mysticism when she had logic and meticulous research on her side. She had memorized hours of material related to these rituals, and combined with her observations of Amethyst she was sure that her carefully devised strategy for securing her affections could not possibly fail.

Without trying she had memorized Amethyst's favorite foods (everything). When Steven had offered her the rest of the bag of chips she had accepted it, stowing it away in the couch cushions for Amethyst to find later. That plan hadn't worked out quite right, because while Amethyst did discover the gift, Peridot couldn't bring herself to admit it was from her, stiffly putting in the cassette of season four of Lil' Butler. But Amethyst did hold her hand in the middle of the vacation episode and when the tape ended, the screen all fuzzy she stopped to lean over and kiss her on the cheek, her breath smelling slightly of stale barbeque potato chips and motor oil.

In the end most of Peridots notes had ended up being completely unnecessary. Things between her and Amethyst had seemed to progress on their own. For the most part, nothing had changed in their routine. Amethyst still sidled up next to Peridot as she was working on the drill, making jokes Peridot pretended to understand, chatting it up, and eventually falling asleep next to her. What had changed was Amethyst occasionally stopped Peridot, catching her by the back of her head and leading her into a kiss -or more often- when they had company she would draw circles on her backside, eliciting a tingle up her spine.

Every now and then Peridot caught a glimpse of Garnet looking infuriatingly smug about the whole thing out the corner of her eye, but she was too happy to care much at that point.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Peridot knew that fusion would eventually be a possibility in her relationship with Amethyst. She had always thought she would be the one to bring it up but often hoped Amethyst would be the one to initiate instead. However, when Amethyst did one day propose they fuse, bowing slightly in an almost uncharacteristic show of gentility and one eye open, Peridot froze.

“Something wrong, Peri?” Amethyst asked, beginning to draw her hand back.

“No!” Peridot shouted suddenly. Taking a deep breath, she said again, a little more calmly: ‘Nothing’s wrong. I’d. . .” She tentatively reached for Amethyst’s hand. “I’d like that a lot.”

“You sure?” Amethyst asked, a sharp undercurrent of uncertainty in her voice, “I mean, it’s not going to be for any kind of ‘useful function’ or whatever that junk you’d said fusion was for,”

Peridot felt a dull jab of guilt over that previous misunderstanding.

“No, I’m fully aware of that,” she said, “I just want to, that’s all.”

Amethysts plump lips curved up in a wide grin.

“Alright then, so let's get it started!” Amethyst said with a wild laugh, her broad hands easily wrapping around Peridots waist as she spun her around in anticipation.

“I’ve never done this before so just bear with me,” Peridot said once she’d been set back on the ground, slightly shaken. 

“Don’t worry about it P-dot, there’s a first time for everything,” Amethyst replied, giving her an affectionate clap on the shoulder.

"Right! First. . ." Peridot trailed off, stiff under Amethyst's hands.

Without speaking further Amethyst started to dance, her hips and shoulders rolling and twisting to some silent rhythm in her head. Her long snowy mane bounced along in waves as she moved and Peridot found her eyes drawn to her movements with almost hypnotic focus.

After what seemed like only a few short moments Amethyst slowed down and then turned to Peridot with a hand on her hip, her head cock quizzically in Peridots direction.

“Why did you stop?” Peridot asked.

“Because you weren’t dancing,” Amethyst replied, “We can’t really fuse if only one of us is moving,”

“Oh, right,” Peridot said, a flush coming to her cheeks, “I was just… studying your movements. To ascertain how to fuse with you more efficiently,”

“Ohhhh, so that’s what that was,” Amethyst said in a teasing tone, “because it looked to me like you were staring.”

“I was not staring!” Peridot protested.

“My mistake then, I must have gotten confused by the way you were looking at me for a long time without blinking,” Amethyst said with gentle sarcasm.

“An understandable error. I’m just glad that this misunderstanding has been cleared up and that we can now move on,” Peridot said, clearing her throat.

“Well, do you think you’ve gotten enough dance data by now?” Amethyst asked.

“Yes, I believe that should be enough for now,” Peridot replied.

“Alright, then let’s take it from the top - but this time you’ve gotta move too, ok?”

“Of course,” Peridot said. She hesitated, wondering how to start. The last time she had tried this, Garnet had led her through the steps. 

After some awkward leg shimmies and jazz hands Peridot let their limbs fall stiff and stilted. 

“Can you start?” She hoped she could follow along to Amethyst’s step, like Pearl had demonstrated before when the two became Opal.

Pearl and Amethyst had made that fusion look so quick and natural - a simple twirl, a flash of light and where two gems had been there was only a single being. 

Peridot thought back on the brief glimpse she’d seen of Opal and felt her lips turn down slightly in a frown. Of course it was completely illogical that the thought of that fusion should make her uncomfortable. Pearl had known Amethyst for far longer than Peridot had, so it was only natural that they should be able to synchronize so easily. Their merging had been for a completely utilitarian purpose as well - it was not a permafusion like Garnet.

Peridot shook her head quickly. It was time to focus on the present, on Amethyst's hand in her's.

This should have been easy.

She'd gone over this scenario in her head countless times... of course when it came to Amethyst, Peridot could never be sure of her ability to predict any of her actions. She wasn't a typical quartz by any measure, and aside from Jasper it wasn't like Peridot had much experience socializing with quartzes at all aside from engineering them. 

But that was what Peridot liked about Amethyst. She was unique. And a challenge.

It was still frustrating however, that Peridot couldn't keep her head on straight, fumbling with the footwork, her thin hands shaking and sweating in Amethyst's sturdier ones.

Peridot tried every trick she could think of, but none seemed to work. Trying to find a pattern to Amethyst's movements went nowhere, because just when she thought that she had the rhythm figured out she would be twirled around and dropped into an entirely new dance. Her few attempts to take the lead went nowhere - trying to move Amethyst in the middle of a dance was like attempting to shift a glacier from its path.

There was one moment where it seemed like everything was going right. Her eyes had caught Amethysts mid-spin and for that second there was a feeling of connection. Her forehead had grown hot, her eyes dazzled briefly by the flare of light from her gem that was matched by the glow in Amethysts chest.

But of course she had to hit a rock with her toe and fall flat on her face.

Not for the first time, Peridot wished that life had a convenient rewind and erase function like her tape recorder did.

"Yo, you okay?"

"No." Peridot muttered but Amethyst didn't hear her. 

Amethyst crouched down and offered her hand again. Again, Peridot took it and Amethyst pulled, helping her off the ground.

"Do you want to go slow?"

Peridot frowned, like being asked if she needed help getting something off the shelf. She imagined this must have been how Lil' Butler felt when the family had put training wheels on his bicycle. 

"Speed isn't the issue here," Peridot grumbled, brushing off the flecks of dirt that clung to her form. 

"Well, we don't have to keep trying to fuse tonight if it's not working out," Amethyst offered, glancing off to the side.

"Why not? I thought we had gotten close that last time," Peridot objected, feeling an unexpected sting at Amethysts words.

"Yeah, I guess." Amethyst said. "But there's no hurry. 'Sides, I'm getting hungry." That, Peridot knew wasn't true. As a gem Amethyst didn't require food. Maybe Amethyst just wanted to eat something or maybe, Peridot thought, she had given up on her.

Peridot met Amethyst's eyes and breathed sharply through her nose, mustering the courage to retaliate against the quartz's opinion. "I demand we try again."

"Why?"

"Because!" Peridot stopped. It was like when she was still figuring out her feelings for Amethyst. No words. "Because-!"

"It's your first time. You can't expect to get it right right away." Amethyst face palmed at that, muttering: "great. I sound like Pearl. . ."

At the mention of Pearl that little thorn of insecurity that Peridot had felt about Opal pricked her once again.

"But I have!"

"Tried. . . ?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot shook her head, her hands balled up as she shook, out of anger, out of lingering embarrassment.

"I can fuse!" She shouted. "I know I can. This isn't like shapeshifting or drawing a weapon out of my gem- I can do this!"

"When?" Amethyst asked, knitting her brows, not skeptically. It was something else. She was frowning. "With someone on Homeworld?"

". . .no." 

"Who?" She looked like she regretted asking, shoulders bunched up and crossing her arms.

"It wasn't this hard with Garnet." 

“Oh. Well excuse me for not being Garnet.” Amethyst crossed her arms. She sighed. “I’m leaving.”

Peridot froze, a frown slowly drawing on her as she watched Amethyst walk away. Then, with a burst of energy she chased after her. “Wait! Amethy-!” She tripped, scrambled, and tripped again.

Amethyst carried on stomping away, her silver hair bristling and standing on end like a porcupine.

Peridot discovered, cheek pressed into the dirt that she had landed next to a discarded metal discus. Wasting no time she focused her attention to make it move. It shuddered, wedged deep in the earth. Peridot knit her brows and stuck out her tongue; from the corner of her eye, Amethyst's flash of hair was just starting to disappear from view.

 

Peridot grit her teeth, and spurred on by urgency put everything she had into moving the metal discus. It shot up from the ground, jerked to the side, hovered. . . 

Move! She thought, gestured, then finally smacked the disk, hurling it towards Amethyst. That wasn’t her intention. The throwing part, yes. The super fast and dangerous and about to hit Amethyst in the back of the head part, no. 

They ran on all fours after the disk, shouting Amethyst’s name.

Without looking back, Amethyst solemnly pulled out her whip and sliced the discus in half, an inch from her face. At the same time Peridot ran into her legs and the two broken sides of the discus fell on her head, putting a dent in her hair.

“Amethyst!” She shrieked, oblivious to the metal wedged in her hair “Amethyst! I didn’t mean that- are you all right? I was just trying to get your attention- I was-”

“Peridot?”

Hearing her name, formal, without slang or nicknames attached made Peridot flinch. It was like Amethyst was sharply reminding her that she had messed up. Peridot wondered frantically how she could salvage their relationship and wished it was as simple as fixing the settings on a spaceship or repairing a robonoid. 

But Amethyst wasn’t an object-just something she could fix with the flick of a switch- she had feelings. Peridot didn’t know how to repair a relationship much less tell a good joke. She felt hopeless. She wished Amethyst could give her a clue how to fix this.

She thought about how Steven would approach this, and realized she hadn’t even said ‘sorry’.

So she did.

And Amethyst crossed her arms, but she was still there, listening at least.

 

“I want to make this right.” Peridot explained. “I’m good at a lot of things. . .but I’m not good at this stuff.”

Amethyst sighed, dragging a hand up her face and through her bangs. “Fuck, Pear. I’m not mad at you. It’s just? I dunno. . . like you fused with Garnet.”

“So? You’ve fused with Pearl. And Garnet.” Peridot added as an afterthought. 

“That’s exactly why I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

Amethyst looked away.

“I thought it would be best if I were experienced in the subject.” Peridot explained quietly. “I didn’t want to embarrass myself.”

“But that’s exactly why I was looking forward to fusing with you!” Amethyst said.

Peridot jumped. “You wanted me to embarrass myself?!” 

“No. No. I just- I thought if you didn’t know what it was like fusing with Garnet. . .you’d think I was good enough.”

Peridot’s eyes widened, startled by Amethyst’s confession. “Why wouldn’t you think you were good enough?” Never had she heard a spot of insecurity in Amethyst’s voice. Peridot often envied and imitated her swagger. She had never imagined that -like her- Amethyst doubted herself.

But, maybe Amethyst had done that on purpose. Peridot was a new friend, a new lover and so she had shown only the best parts of her.

Peridot’s cheeks coloured, thinking of the impression she might have made when she and Amethyst first met. She had made so many mistakes then, but in spite of that, Amethyst had grown closer to her. Peridot brought this up and said: “you gave me a chance. I want to give you a chance. Won’t you?” She reached her hand out.

Amethyst took her hand, shaking the tears out of her eyes. This time, when they moved, Peridot didn’t overthink it.


	5. Boot polish l NSFW ; Holly Blue Agate/Famethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old fashioned boot worship and humiliation.

Every gem in Holly Blue Agate’s charge has a task entrusted to them. Two to guard the front entrance and greet their few visitors, and then two at each door to the human enclosure, three to keep the halls clean and pristine (because Holly hasn’t had the fortune to earn a pearl of her own), and one assigned to clean her boots.

The last position gets shuffled, depending on which gem is in Holly’s good graces, or fits her preferences for the evening. 

Near always Holly has the lucky gem use the boot polishing kit stored in her room; sometimes she prefers they use their tongue.

And if she’s feeling cross, she doesn’t ask for her boots to be cleaned, kicking the boot polish aside and treading on the gem’s feet, testing their endurance.


	6. The fallacy of Prometheus l SFW ; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic I started in October for Halloween. 
> 
> Dysfunctional Jaspis, some mention of past Lapidot.

When Lapis left Peridot, she decided she could do better. She’d find someone who understood caution and listened to her every word, who did not disagree with her at all.

And if she couldn’t find that, she’d make someone like that.

Making the golem was tireless work, finding the finest jasper stones at her local metaphysical shops, then sculpting the clay she had gathered, of considerable volume. After Peridot she desired a taller, stronger partner. In many ways this sculpture was Peridot’s opposite. 

And then, there was the grave robbing, long nights digging and hauling the bits and pieces that pleased her.

Even in pieces, the parts were a hefty haul.

The smell was masked with the smell of patchouli and wilted roses. It was supposed to smell like burgeoning love but the fresh picked roses always curled up and turned brown in her hands. She would have taken it for a sign if she wasn’t so tired, overworking herself, in a hurry to replace Peridot, as if that would cauterize the wound she had created herself.

She fell asleep in the middle of casting her spell, after all the pieces had been put together. She woke up, draped over the firm and voluminous body of her perfect lover, the candles long burned out, the trails of smoke distant and the room still smelling like forlorn love. The body under her shifted, a body composed of several other bodies and hard clay, packed together. 

“Jasper. . ?” She questioned, and named her in one breath.

And Jasper answered; her grip was hard, clumsy.

“You’re hurting me!” Lapis shouted, pulling away sharply.

But then Jasper pulled back. Lapis vaulted back into her lap, an anger, frustration flashing in her eyes.

She wondered where she had gone wrong, to have made Jasper so impertinent. Jasper who refused to let her go, who pushed and pulled her wherever they went. Their relationship was a tug of war, not the quiet obedience that Lapis had yearned for when she had woven the spell. But she had also pined for someone who would never leave her, carefully subtracting that she had been the one who’d left Peridot. But again, if Peridot had wanted Lapis to stay, she never would have talked back to her.

Jasper talked back plenty but the moment Lapis would try to storm off, she’d hitch her in place, her hands strong, her body, her resolve, her obsession unmoving.


End file.
